


O'Dark-Thirty

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Why does he always call at o'dark-thirty?





	O'Dark-Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Disclaimer: I like taking interesting partners out for a ride in my evil vehicle of love. Sometimes, it's Mulder & Scully; sometimes it's Goren & Eames. But it's always an adventure. I don't own them. I'm a poor, starving student who needs a 28-hour day. 

A/N: For Redwyne's 500 word challenge, in which Mulder or Scully can't sleep and make a phone call at 2am following one of these episodes: Pusher, The Unnatural, Milagro, DPO, Ice, Apocrypha. You pick who they call. In 500 words or less, your phone call must use the words or actions: rock-paper-scissors, a note that says, 'Things are looking up', Bottle of antacids, spinach, and pick one of the following elements: Promethium, Palladium, Praseodymium, Protactinium, Iron. So, away we go, with my first straight XF fic in 4.5 years. 

2am 

Scully rolled over and batted at her alarm clock. After hitting it several times, she realized that it was her cell phone that was making all the racket. 

"Scully." 

"Hey, it's me." 

"Mulder, why do you always call me at o'dark-thirty?" 

"What?" 

"What do you want?" 

As she waited for him to continue, Scully searched her nightstand for the bottle of antacids. The spinach from dinner was trying to put in an encore performance and being startled awake hadn't helped. 

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. I know how sudden physical activity can take its toll on the body." 

"Mulder, swinging a wooden bat at horsehide balls isn't something I would consider physically taxing. Although, next time we'll start with a round of rock-paper-scissor to see who stands where." 

"Bring it on. I have an iron will and amazing luck." 

"You have an iron head. Malleable and prone to sticking to metal objects." 

"Scully, I'm hurt. You don't really think that, do you?" 

She stood, any hope of getting back to sleep abandoned. Trying to come up with a safe answer, she wandered into the living room and began emptying her jacket pockets. 

"Mulder, is Arthur Dales' twin brother really also named Arthur?" 

"Yup. Spooky, isn't it." 

As she laughed, she pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket. It was a non-fat tofutti rice dreamsicle wrapper. As she went to throw it away, she noticed writing on the back. As she read it, she began to smile. 

"Mulder, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this note in my jacket?" 

"What does it say?" 

"Things are looking up." 

"Well, aren't they? Goodnight, Scully." 

"Night, Mulder." 

Smiling, she hung up the phone and headed back to bed, sure she'd still get a few hours of sleep before work. 

* * *

Fin   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to The X-Pig


End file.
